


whisperings of skaia

by davidelizabeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just simple poems based off characters, or ideas surrounding sburb/homestuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. little prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the destroyer of hope they call him  
> but can one really destroy  
> what they have never experienced  
> 

a moment of silence  
but not a second more  
for the poor sleepless prince  
  
the poor little prince  
who wore his heart on his sleeve  
who trusted the wrong  
and punished those who did him wrong  
for his intentions were pure  
but his heart was not  
  
a second of silence  
for the angry little prince  
bathed in white  
with the power of angels running through his veins  
  
the destroyer of hope they call him  
but can one really destroy  
what they have never experienced  
can the hopeless really destroy hope?  
or are they simply destroying themselves  
in hopes that no one will save them  
  
but wipe your eyes little prince  
there is no time for tears  
your second has passed  
  
pause for an instant  
and pray for the prince  
as he sets out  
to destroy himself  
in a flash of white  
the colour of the hope he has never known  
  
shoosh little prince  
for it is now time to sleep  
hush now, for sleep is not the end  
it is only a pause  
and soon you will rise  
and the sun will forgive your sins  
and the moon will kiss away the scars  
and you will feel whole again.


	2. little knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will you start over little knight?  
> will you continue our little game?  
> \-- retry?

red  
black  
white  
orange  
silver  
STRIFE!  
  
fight little knight  
fight for your life  
the prince has no need  
for your silly little life  
  
hush little knight  
quiet quiet not a sound  
make a peep or a scuff  
and the heir is bound for death  
  
silence little knight  
hurry hurry or he'll catch her  
pick up your feet and dash  
before the seer is gone  
  
quiet little knight  
be aware little knight  
for the prince is not alone  
the page does not take kindly  
to your protection of the witch  
strike little knight  
or the witch is gutted  
  
pathetic little knight  
couldn't even protect yourself  
now the sprite is wingless  
and you are trapped  
sword dangling over head  
you are sure for death  
  
wipe your eyes little knight  
the prince has grated you mercy  
just this once, since you are   
a fine toy to play with  
will you start over little knight?  
will you continue our little game?  
\-- retry?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request a character, id be happy to write something for them


End file.
